


Let Me Worship (Bokuto x Akaashi)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Compression Sleeves, Confessions, I had a mighty thirst, Implied Sexual Content, Leg Sleeves, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, NSFW Art, Sexy Times, Shounen-ai, Smutty, Thighs, Yaoi, them leg sleeves y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bokuto confesses one evening, with the two alone in the locker room, Akaashi is finally given the chance to worship the body of the man he's been in love with for years...assuming Bokuto doesn't fall apart first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Worship (Bokuto x Akaashi)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know what a compression sleeve is...  
> http://www.tommiecopper.com/men-s-recovery-compression-knee-sleeve-8
> 
> (and holy hell at the models legs!!)

Bokuto-san had almost certainly lost count by now, but it was something that ticked away in Keiji's mind at an agonizingly slow pace.  It was likely there wasn't even a finish line he could cross in this slow building chase.

Now he was a first year at the same college as his old high school's volleyball captain.  That made this the fourth year that Akaashi had put up with all of Bokuto-san's "weaknesses."  His list, tracking the frustrating attributes, had only grown longer the more he was exposed to Bokuto-san's idiosyncrasies. He had a way of annoying people, but it seemed almost impossible for him to truly ruffle Akaashi's feathers.  When everyone else was ready to throw in the towel, Akaashi somehow managed to hold down his frustration and easily direct his team's Ace back to the right track.

People often asked Keiji why he put up with so much of Bokuto-san's trouble, and he always had the same answer for them.

"Despite his weaknesses, Bokuto-san trains diligently to be the best Ace in Japan, while still having enough character to help other players grow.  I want to be the setter to help him reach his goals."

Statements like those were often followed by Bokuto turning a deep shade of pink, while exclaiming to everyone in earshot how cool Akaashi was.

It wasn't a lie, even if it was only part of the truth.  The generous praise he received might have been enough of a reason alone to stay by his side, even if it did send his heart into chaos.  Akaashi did truly believe he could best help his friend get that coveted Ace position. He knew how to direct and take control of the situation when things took a turn for the worst.  Even if that wasn't how he actually wanted things to be with Bokuto-san.

Akaashi had a secret he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep.  His secret was that part of him stayed paired with his captain, because he had long ago fallen in love with the idiot.  He couldn't seem to help himself, no matter how much he struggled over the matter...and he _had_ struggled.

Bokuto had a habit of forgetting the rules of personal space when it came to Akaashi, many times smelling much too good while standing much too close.  There were moments he had almost lost control of his mouth and confessed everything to Bokuto-san, only to remember himself, before leaning in to kiss the lips that had distracted him so in the first place.  He had tried to push the feelings aside so many times, but they only grew more strong and more excruciating with time.

Aside from his friend's most likable traits and his friendly nature that caused Akaashi to want to spend a lifetime with the man, there was one desire that wouldn't leave him alone, even when Bokuto-san seemed at his weakest.  The beautiful setter wanted nothing more than to worship the perfection he saw in his Ace...specifically, those thick, immaculate thighs and perfectly defined ass. It was impossible not to fuel his lust when they spent so much time together in shorts soaked with sweat, clinging to the firm view anytime Bokuto-san was on the front line and Akaashi was on the back.  It didn't help that his old captain was found of scrimmage games of shirts vs. skins, _always_ insisting they play skins.

The beads of sweat that would roll down various lines of Bokuto's muscles and disappear beyond the waistband of shorts or the seam of those compression knee sleeves had threatened to end Akaashi on many occasions.

Apart from the court, there was all the free time. So many times had he suffered through not just games and practices, but summers at the beach, trips to hot springs, showers...

_God.  The showers._

There must be some sort of award waiting for him somewhere, after he had somehow managed to avoid leering after that completely naked, Olympian body that permeated every spare moment of thought.

But he would never have the courage to say anything.  Being around the other man was almost necessity by now, and he was too scared to do anything to jeopardize that.  Every evening, after extra practices, going hard until Bokuto-san had chased everyone else away, the two would change to street clothes, before going back to the dorms.  Bokuto would try making jokes or playing the fool or anything to lighten the heavy tension around the pair of them, because it was all Akaashi could do not to confess or shove him to the ground and peel away his knee sleeves, tongue following in their absence. 

Those moments in the locker room were always the worst part of his day.  He knew he was being more awkward and causing more tension all the time.  He knew Bokuto was starting to worry that he had done something to anger his best friend.  He knew it would only get worse as he continued struggling to keep his feelings to himself.  The evenings like these were putting such a strain on the both of them.  


Today was different, though.  Not because he and Bokuto-san were the last one's out of the gym and not because the humid air wasn't filled with thickening tension.  That part was the same as always.

Today Akaashi was standing in the locker room, drenched with sweat, shirt in his hand, staring at the only other person in the room. Today Bokuto hadn't attempted to lighten the air through his jokes and idle chatter.  Today Bokuto-san had ambushed him completely, and now Akaashi stood holding his breath, afraid even to blink.

  
  
"Say something, Akaashi," Bokuto begged hoarsely. His eyes were glassy with anxious tears that he was trying desperately to hold back. "If you want me to, I'll leave.  I'll take it-- No.  No, it's no good.  I can't take it back.  I can't keep going like I don't feel anything between us."

Akaashi was trying to respond.  Anything would be better than the blank stare he was currently offering.  He wasn't even sure how long ago, "I love you, you know?" had left his best friend's lips...wasn't sure how long he'd been dumbfounded, scrambling to sort out if the words had been real or just something to say to your best friend...even if they were words Bokuto-san had _never_ breathed to him before.

"Please.  Laugh.  Yell at me.  Hit me.  Tell me I'm disgusting, and I've ruined everything.  Just say anything at all, Keiji."

The sound of his captain using Akaashi's first name with such desperation, caused the yearning that was always present in his chest, to spread its aching deep into his bones.

"Bokuto-san...Koutarou.  I'm sorry."

Bokuto's head dropped with the weight of his disappointment, before Akaashi had even finished speaking.

"I've dreamed of you saying you felt that way for me so many times, that I'm afraid I'll wake up if I move from this spot.  I might die if this moment isn't real.  I'm sorry."

Golden eyes wide for only a moment, as the shock of realization settled, Koutarou came towards Keiji, uncertainty turning to that familiar confident smirk.

There was the loud echoing bang of metal as Koutarou's bare chest shoved Keiji against the locker, knocking all the air out of Akaashi and immediately swallowing it down in a deep and searching kiss.

"I mean it, Keiji," he said softly. breaking the kiss to lean his forehead against Akaashi's.  Bokuto's voice was still full of doubt that the boy in front of him might mistake his intent.  "This isn't one of my moods or whims or anything like that.  I would never tease you with this.  I'm certain that I'm in love with you.  Please believe my feelings."

A short, breath of a laugh left Akaashi as he placed both palms to Bokuto's cheeks, staring him boldly in those golden orbs.

"I believe you...as long as you don't ever doubt my love for you; not even in one of your emo moods.  I could never love anyone the way I love you," he admitted, delighting when their mouths came together again.  
  
It was a more perfect moment than Keiji could have dreamed.  Skin bare and slicked with sweat that made them both shine like gods, there was nothing to do but give in to the yearning that had followed them both for so long now.

Koutarou's kiss was deep, intense, and it was easy to tell exactly what he was feeling.  So much so, that Keiji became almost frantic to taste him more-- touch him more.

As Koutarou's tongue worked hot and thick over his, Keiji's frenzied fingers gripped at silver and black strands of hair.  The slender digits held onto that wide, sturdy neck and massaged over and down broad, defined shoulders, before running down the outlines of Bokuto's toned back.

Jealous of his own fingers, Keiji broke the kiss to trail a wet line down his captain's jaw, down his throat, tracing over every dip of that muscular torso, concentrating especially hard on his lowest set of abs.  His mind was swimming, nerves overloaded from the warmth and smooth texture and salty taste of Bokuto's skin.

When warm lips and a light scrape of teeth moved down the deep line of his hipbone, Koutarou couldn't contain the low guttural moan that tore forth from his throat, nor could he hide the shudder of excitement it sent down his spine.  Akaashi felt his own desire growing, pulsing out of control.

Those slender digits slid into the elastic waistband of gym shorts, but were instantly covered by bigger, rougher hands, holding them in place.

Looking up in confusion, Keiji was met with his partner gasping for air.  Squeezing his eyes shut, Bokuto said, "You don't have to do that right now.  I only just confessed.  They say it's best not to rush these things, don't they?  We-we can take this as slow as you want."

Rolling his eyes, Akaashi shook off the extra hands and pulled away the shorts.  "We've already taken this much slower than I would have wanted," he chided and then hot breath and lips ghosted down over the growing bulge in Bokuto's trunks.

" _Oh god, Keiji_ ," somehow managed to growl out past a chest that seemed entirely too tight to let any air through in the first place.

Akaashi couldn't help but smile to himself, now that the flawless thighs he'd imagined beneath his touch so many times before were within his reach.

Slipping a finger into the top of Koutarou's black compression knee sleeve, Keiji's mouth fell open involuntarily, head lolling back slightly at how tightly they held his finger to the taut flesh.  This was the very moment that interrupted his thoughts more than any other, and it felt incredibly erotic to slide his hand over the firm muscle while the fabric pressed him against the perfect skin even tighter.

Looking up to lock eyes with the man he had loved all of these years, Keiji curled both sets of fingers eagerly around the sleeve and peeled it down slowly...purposely reveling in the way it was undoing that face staring back at him.  The fact that Keiji refused to look away even as his tongue lavished the newly uncovered skin with praise, seemed almost too much for Koutarou.

He gritted his teeth and tried desperately to focus on the sight in below him, holding his eyes open and running thick fingers through Keiji's naturally wavy hair, something the setter had never realized he might find so thrilling.

Noticing how hard Koutarou seemed to be struggling, Akaashi pulled his lips away only enough to comment, wet lips still brushing against that thigh. "You look like you're in pain, Kou."

Bokuto took a moment to pinch his eyes closed and shake his head, before responding gravelly, "Not in pain at all!  You look so damn beautiful, I'm having trouble breathing."

Another of his quiet laughs left Akaashi before he said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I'm sorry, then, Bokuto-sama."

The use of the honorific looked like it might cause Koutarou to short circuit at any moment.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be making it any easier for you to breathe, I'm afraid.  Now that I know you love me, too, I intend to worship each and every inch of your body...and I don't intend to wait.  I _need_ you, Kou."

Akaashi was pleased with the power his words held, as Bokuto's knees buckled and he dropped to the floor.  Grabbing Akaashi's hair and pulling him forward, Bokuto crashed their lips together hard, kiss noisy and wet and wild; hunger begging to be satiated.

Fingers dipping into the band of the remaining leg sleeve, Keiji looked almost devilish as he asked, "Now then, Bokuto-sama...if I worship well, show me to paradise, ok?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Yeah. Cheesy lines...but I had a mighty thirst for BokuAka and then this happened. So there.


End file.
